


did we get wrong?

by wisteriapinetree



Category: Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriapinetree/pseuds/wisteriapinetree
Summary: "Aku takut.Koki, aku takut."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **semua tokoh di sini milik... lol apa ya kalo rpf #slapped# milik Tuhan YME, orangtuanya, dan agensi yang menaunginya alias Johnny's Entertainment. cerita ini hanya f i k s i dari seorang shipper busuk yang tidak mengambil keuntungan materi**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> warn: akan. sangat. drama. dan probably isinya alay juga haha. maaf. aku nggak bermaksud merusak kepolosan mereka ~~ya kalo beneran polos sih ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) #slapped(2)~~

> Tunggu ya, sebentar lagi aku sampai.

Wataru menyimpan ponselnya di atas meja setelah mengunci layar tanpa membalas pesan yang baru saja ia terima beberapa detik lalu. Ia menghela napas pendek. Jarum pada jam yang terpajang di dinding samping kiri menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh—pagi.

Hari ini adalah jadwal pemotretan untuk majalah bulanan. Wataru tengah duduk sendirian di sofa yang telah disediakan sebelumnya, menghitung detak sekon jam seakan-akan dengan hal tersebut maka waktu akan berjalan lebih cepat dua atau tiga kali lipat. Namun Wataru merasa itu tidak berguna, maka pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa menggigiti pelan bibir bawahnya sendiri sembari melirik-lirik ke arah pintu, berharap seseorang dari kawan-kawannya datang segera.

Siapa pun.

Sesekali—ah, seringkali dengan frekuensi nyaris tiap detiknya Wataru mengutuki diri sendiri. Bisa-bisanya Wataru lupa kalau mereka sebelumnya diberi janji jam sepuluh, dan ia malah datang beberapa menit menuju jam sembilan. Untung saja para staf sudah ada di sini barangkali sejak dua sampai tiga jam yang lalu untuk mempersiapkan banyak hal, jadi Wataru tidak harus menunggu di luar karena ruangannya masih terkunci.

Ah. Ngomong-ngomong, pesan yang tadi itu dari—

"Selamat pagi."

_—Koki._

Saat itu juga Wataru dapat melihat pintu yang awalnya cuma setengah terbuka itu sekarang telah benar-benar terbuka sepenuhnya oleh seseorang yang memang ia tunggu sejak tadi. Sebetulnya waktu pertama tiba di sini dan tidak menemukan satu pun dari kawannya hingga sadar kalau ia salah jadwal, Wataru entah kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran segera mengirim pesan pada Koki agar mau datang cepat untuk menemaninya sampai yang lain datang; Wataru pikir mungkin karena rumah Koki yang paling dekat dari sini dibanding kawan lain, atau mungkin ... _entahlah_. Ia bahkan tidak tahu alasan yang tepat dari pemikirannya sendiri.

Dan berkebalikan dengan dugaannya, ternyata Koki benar-benar datang sesuai balasannya yang sampai begitu cepat sejak ia mengirim pesan. Walaupun harus menunggu sekitar lima belas menit, entah kenapa Wataru merasa terkesan. Koki selalu baik dan ... ah, tapi dia memang orang yang sangat baik—

"Maaf. Lama, ya?"

"Eh?" Wataru berkedip. Kesadarannya baru saja pulih oleh sebuah kalimat, dan ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa malah melamun sampai-sampai tidak sadar bahwa Koki sudah berada di hadapannya setelah selesai menyapa sambil memberi salam satu-satu pada staf yang masih sibuk di belakang mereka. "Lumayan sih ... tapi terima kasih sudah mau datang lebih awal."

Koki tertawa ringan. "Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku lebih kasihan kalau kau sendirian di sini karena salah ingat jadwal, tahu," katanya, masih di sana tanpa berinisiatif mengambil tempat di samping Wataru sebagai tempat duduk seolah kakinya tidak pegal terus berdiri.

"Aku tidak tahu harus kesal atau senang karena kau bilang begitu."

"Heh. Lain kali ingatlah yang benar." Koki sedikit mengacak-acak rambut Wataru dengan tangan kanannya sambil terkekeh. "Ngomong-ngomong," katanya lagi ketika Wataru belum kembali bicara atau bahkan mengemukakan protes karena rambutnya diberantaki sembarangan, "aku mau ganti baju sekarang, deh."

Tapi sebelum Koki sempat berbalik hendak berjalan menuju ruang ganti, Wataru menahan tangannya.

"Hm?"

"Aku ikut."

Koki tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk memberi anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban.

.

* * *

.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta Rikuto atau Uchimura saja? Padahal kalau mereka yang datang mungkin kalian bisa lebih asyik bermain _game_ atau mengobrol sambil menunggu yang lain datang termasuk—"

"Ah!"

Koki menoleh setelah ia merasakan jarinya mengenai sesuatu bersamaan suara yang Wataru lontarkan tiba-tiba seperti sebuah interupsi untuk topik yang sedang ia bicarakan, sampai mendapati Wataru memegangi leher—menggosoknya pelan-pelan dengan telunjuk dan jari tengah, kemudian ia tahu kalau kuku jarinya tidak sengaja menggores leher yang bersangkutan.

_Hah—eh?!_

"Eeeeeh, maaf, aku tidak sengaja!" Spontan Koki melangkah satu kali mendekat dengan harapan dapat melihat apakah kulit di leher Wataru terluka karena jarinya, tapi Wataru hanya menggeleng cepat sambil tanpa sadar menepis halus tangan Koki yang terulur padanya.

"... tidak apa-apa," katanya, "daripada sakit, tadi itu aku cuma kaget." Kemudian Wataru sedikit mendongak hingga menemukan raut panik yang tersemat pada wajah Koki, jadi setelah itu ia kembali menggeleng. "Benar, kok, tidak apa-apa. Tidak luka."

Koki ikut menggeleng, entah kenapa. "Sini biar aku lihat."

"Tidak usah, tidak apa-apa—"

Salah besar kalau Wataru mengira Koki akan menyerah begitu saja dengan keinginannya dan mereka akan langsung memilih untuk merapikan pakaian cepat-cepat lalu melupakan kejadian tadi dengan mudah. Karena pada kenyataannya ketika Wataru kembali menengadah ke arah wajah Koki yang berjarak lumayan dekat, pandangan mereka bertemu, membuat Wataru langsung mengalihkan tatapan menuju lantai sehingga tanpa sadar ia mengizinkan Koki untuk melihat area kulit lehernya tersebut.

"Ada bekas goresannya, tahu," kata Koki setelah sekitar empat atau lima detik terlewati; lalu sambil masih memandangi lantai, Wataru hanya bisa menggumamkan kata-kata semacam, _'ah, begitukah'_ , sebagai reaksi. "Aku bawa plester. Mau kuambilkan?"

Wataru mengangguk pelan. "... boleh."

Hampir satu menit selepas Koki keluar dari ruang ganti, ia datang lagi dengan sebuah plester kecil di tangan kanan; dan Wataru dengan mudah membiarkan Koki memasangkan benda itu di daerah kulit leher yang, katanya, ada bekas dari goresan.

Sempat tebersit di pikiran Wataru tentang apakah Koki memang sebegitu cemas padanya karena sebuah goresan kecil yang bahkan mungkin tidak bisa disebut luka, atau apakah Koki memang pada dasarnya perhatian—tapi kesimpulan akhir yang ia dapat hanyalah: mungkin Koki cuma merasa bersalah.

Hanya itu.

Tentu saja tidak lebih.

"Koki," panggil Wataru pelan dengan sedikit keragu-raguan. Koki memindahkan pandangan padanya tak lama setelah itu. "Kalau begini ... maksudku, memangnya tidak apa-apa? Tidak akan kelihatan saat pemotretan?"

"Kalau rambut di sekitar telinga dirapikan, tidak kelihatan, kok," balas Koki cepat. Kemudian tidak ada kata-kata lagi yang keluar dari mulut keduanya bersamaan gerakan Koki yang langsung mencoba untuk merapikan rambut Wataru di sekitar leher dan telinga tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

—dan yang bersangkutan tiba-tiba terjengkang ke belakang karena rasa terkejut mengambil alih seluruh keseimbangan tubuhnya saat itu juga, membuat kakinya agak terpeleset.

... untung saja ada dinding yang menahan punggungnya. Kalau tidak, mungkin mereka berdua sudah jatuh saling menimpa seperti adegan-adegan pada tayangan drama televisi romansa musim panas; tapi, tapi, tunggu—

Seluruh gerakannya terkunci.

Wataru merasa tubuhnya tidak dapat bergerak karena punggungnya tertahan dinding dari belakang dan di depannya ... Koki masih di sana, sama-sama baru saja kehilangan keseimbangan hingga nyaris mengenai tubuhnya kalau saja telapak tangan kiri lelaki itu tidak menumpu pada dinding.

_Kabe ... don?_

Wataru menggeleng kecil dan pelan. _Tidak, tidak. Apa, sih._

Pandangan mereka lagi-lagi bertemu. Namun sekarang Wataru tidak mengalihkan miliknya pada objek manapun. Dari jarak sedekat ini, untuk pertama kalinya, Wataru pikir kedua mata Koki terlihat begitu menarik, seperti tengah memaksa agar dirinya tenggelam di sana; ia dapat merasakan desir yang berpacu cepat saat tangan kanan Koki yang masih berada di lehernya perlahan bergerak menelusuri pelan pipi dan dagunya, membuat kepalanya kian mendongak.

Ah.

Ia tidak mengerti.

Apakah Koki tengah memberi sinyal untuk _... untuk ... untuk ... ugh, ... berciuman?_

_'SUMPAH. APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN?!'_

Wataru mulai memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati sebagai balasan atas pikirannya yang mulai melantur ke mana-mana, tapi Koki tetap mendiamkan tubuhnya, tidak menyingkir seinci pun, dan Wataru merasa tidak bisa untuk memintanya segera menyingkir. Jadi Wataru hanya mulai mencoba mengartikan pancaran mata yang Koki berikan, kemudian mulai memastikan apakah dirinya memang benar-benar sedang menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari tatapan itu; Wataru merasa ada makna lain yang diam-diam terpancar— _ugh. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin!_

Setelahnya Wataru justru memilih untuk agak berjinjit—

—sebelum kemudian mendorong dada Koki dengan spontan ketika sadar bahwa yang ia rasakan dan pikirkan sedari tadi benar-benar salah. _Perasaan yang tadi itu jelas salah. Ia pasti sedang berhalusinasi tentang pancaran lain yang menguar dari tatapan sepasang bola mata kelam milik Koki._ Wataru menggeleng cepat sebagai pengibas semua pikiran-pikiran melanturnya sebelum pergi ke luar ruangan tanpa bicara apa-apa.

( Sementara Koki menggigit bibir sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan. Pikirannya dipenuhi banyak pertanyaan. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah kata tanya kenapa; kenapa ia tadi tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali ketika wajahnya mulai mempersempit jarak, kenapa ia sempat merasa bahwa Wataru adalah miliknya—kenapa.

_Demi apa pun, ia baru saja menginjak usia 15, dan umur Wataru hanya terpaut satu tahun di bawahnya!_

Koki merasa setelah ini, mungkin, Wataru akan menganggapnya sebagai orang yang menjijikan. )

* * *

[ 1/3 ]


	2. Chapter 2

Koki mendapati dirinya hanya bernapas pelan, dan dengan memikirkannya saja cukup membuatnya yakin kalau ia sudah diam terlalu lama.

Barangkali memang benar—rasanya nyaris lima menit telah lewat sejak Wataru meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang ganti, kalau pikiran-pikiran rumit dan berbelit-belit itu tidak bisa dihitung sebagai teman. Mungkin sekarang kawan-kawannya yang lain mulai berdatangan satu per satu, atau justru sudah tengah duduk sembari bergurau bersama di sofa yang tersedia; kemudian Wataru ikut tertawa lepas di antara mereka seolah-olah tak ada apa-apa yang terjadi padanya beberapa saat lalu.

Ugh. Mengingat itu hanya membuat pikiran Koki tidak karuan dan kian berharap bahwa seandainya waktu bisa terulang.

Tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, Koki mulai menggigiti bibir bawah, tenaga gigi-giginya lumayan keras, seakan-akan itu adalah sebuah hukuman yang ia berikan pada dirinya sendiri. _‘Ah!’_ teriaknya dalam hati. Kenapa tadi akalnya sama sekali tidak mau bekerja—dengan kata lain, hei, bukankah orang-orang selalu berkata kalau Koki adalah satu dari sekian manusia yang terlahir dengan karunia berupa kepintarannya?

Mungkin ... ah, tidak, memang sudah seharusnya ia refleks mundur waktu keseimbangan kedua kaki Wataru mendadak goyah hingga punggung lelaki itu menubruk dinding di belakangnya. Tentu saja yang ia lakukan sejatinya bukan justru spontan mematung di sana tanpa berkedip; jemari kanan yang sebelumnya tengah membenarkan letak anak-anak rambut Wataru di sekitar telinga itu spontang berpindah, menuju pipinya yang waktu kecil dulu pernah Koki sebut mirip karet tipis; menangkup wajah agak kecilnya begitu saja tanpa mengindahkan situasi.

_Mengerikan._

Jadi, kalau Koki menganggap dirinya sendiri adalah sebuah entitas mengerikan, bagaimana—apa yang kira-kira terlintas di pikiran Wataru saat mendorong dadanya sebelum lelaki itu pergi sembari membisukan kata-kata?

Wataru adalah salah satu kawannya yang paling lama di antara para _trainee_ lain. Mereka mengikuti audisi di hari yang sama, resmi masuk agensi bersama-sama, pun senantiasa ditempatkan pada panggung dan peristiwa yang sama; kadang mendapat posisi yang bersisian, kadang juga jauh sekali; Koki merasa mereka berdua selalu dapat menjadi kawan dan saingan di saat yang bersamaan.

Lima tahun.

Lantas, sejak kapan semuanya mulai terasa ... _berbeda_?

Ketika sosok Wataru yang sekarang terlihat kecil di matanya itu melambaikan tangan tinggi-tinggi sembari menyerukan kata _sampai jumpa besok!_ setiap pamit pulang lebih dulu karena mobil ibunya sudah datang menjemput sesudah selesai latihan rutin harian, Koki merasa ingin mendekat untuk mencubiti pipinya, dan lebih dari itu. Ia ingin mengusap rambutnya yang sering dibiarkan panjang hingga nyaris, nyaris sebatas bahu, kemudian rambut hitam kecokelatan tersebut berayun-ayun tertiup angin yang entah datang tiba-tiba dari mana: mungkin bagian yang itu cuma imajinasi Koki semata. Di waktu-waktu ketika Wataru kian puas tertawa, Koki hanya dapat diam-diam mengekor pandangan dari sisi untuk menatap sepasang iris hitam besarnya yang setengah tertutup kantong mata karena menyipit, atau gerakan bulu mata panjangnya yang cantik—... eh?

Detik selanjutnya, Koki mengerjap. Ia kembali sadar tentang waktu yang kian dihabiskannya hanya dengan diam berdiri (bahkan kakinya sama sekali tidak merasa lelah menopang thbuh selama itu sendirian) sembari melamuni hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh ia pikirkan sejauh itu. _Apa-apaan, sih, yang tadi itu._ Koki semakin merasa dirinya sudah melewati batas.

Seraya berusaha menepis paksa pikiran-pikiran asing yang sejak tadi singgah secara tidak tepat di otaknya, Koki lantas mencoba memfokuskan dirinya pada dunia nyata. Ia yakin tidak lama lagi kawan-kawannya yang lain akan datang ke sini untuk berganti pakaian—Koki mantap memutuskan agar segera keluar dari ruangan ini kemudian berjalan menuju tempat yang kemungkinan besar dijadikan tempat berkumpul oleh yang lain; termasuk Wataru.

Namun ketika Koki sampai, ia tidak menemukannya sebagai salah satu orang yang duduk bercanda (atau sebenarnya Koki memang menemukan semua orang di sana tidak bergurau bersama. Ah, kebiasaan mereka yang selalu sibuk sendiri-sendiri itu rupanya belum juga hilang).

Wataru tidak di sana—bahkan tidak juga di antara Rikuto dan Sota yang kelihatannya sedang asyik bermain _game berdua_ , atau ... entahlah, Koki tidak tahu apa yang biasanya mereka perbincangkan bertiga dengan Wataru untuk mengisi waktu-waktu terbilang senggang seperti sekarang.

“Kalian lihat Wataru?”—itu adalah kalimat pertama yang Koki lontarkan setelah langkah kakinya terhenti ketika belum ada satu orang pun yang menyadari kehadirannya di sana karena sibuk masing-masing. Koki mendadak kehilangan karakternya saat merasa tidak peduli apa yang ia lakukan kali ini termasuk tidak baik atau bagaimana karena dengan tiba-tiba menginterupsi kegiatan mereka, sampai semua kawannya refleks menghentikan kesibukan masing-masing dan mulai melihat ke arahnya.

Gelengan kepala dari mereka semua lantas menjadi respons pertama.

Koki membuang napas pasrah. Tidak ada lagi yang ingin ia lakukan setelah itu, selain mengambil sebuah tempat kosong pada sofa panjang di hadapannya sebagai tempat duduk; melepas pikiran-pikiran rumit di kepala—yah, memangnya apa yang harus diharapkan kali ini? Koki tidak punya banyak keberanian untuk kembali berdiri dan mencari Wataru, apalagi jika sampai mengutarakan kata _maaf_ atas kejadian beberapa puluh menit lalu. Ia tidak yakin Wataru akan semudah itu menanggapinya.

“Koki.” Tiba-tiba Koki merasakan seseorang menepuk pelan bahunya dari sisi kiri, membuatnya spontan menoleh hingga mendapati bahwa seorang Motoki Waku-lah yang tadi memanggilnya pelan—raut wajahnya sedikit menyirat suatu kebingungan. “Kukira Wataru-kun denganmu sejak tadi. Yah, soalnya cuma ada tas kalian di sofa waktu aku sampai, sih.”

_—ya. Memang itu seharusnya._

“Tapi dia pasti tidak akan ke mana-mana kok,” lanjut Waku beberapa sekon selepasnya dengan nada yang Koki rasa seakan-akan berkata kira-kira _‘tidak apa-apa, kau tidak usah terlalu mengkhawatirkannya’_ (atau hanya Koki di sini yang berpikir bahwa memang dirinyalah yang selalu terlalu khawatir terhadap Wataru), kemudian anggukan kecil Koki berikan sebagai reaksi sebelum Waku kembali bicara sembari beranjak dari posisi duduknya, “Aku dan yang lain ganti baju dulu.”

Koki menganggukkan kepala untuk kedua kali, disusul fakta bahwa Waku dan seluruh kawannya yang lain mulai menuju ruang ganti bersama-sama, meninggalkan Koki duduk sendirian di sana.

Eh ... _tidak_ juga.

 _Tidak_ juga, sebab tidak lama setelahnya Koki dapat melihat jelas Wataru datang dengan berjalan dari arah ... _entahlah_. Mungkin situasi yang seperti inilah yang disebut sebagai spasi antara takdir dan kebetulan, atau Koki saja yang berharap bahwa ini kebetulan; jelas-jelas kemungkinan terbesar adalah karena sesi pemotretan akan dimulai sebentar lagi—mana mungkin Wataru mau melewatkan hal itu begitu saja hanya karena tengah menghindarinya, 'kan?

Pandangan Koki kemudian diam-diam mengekor kendati kepalanya sedikit menunduk guna menghindari tatapan langsung dari mata ke mata, menyadari Wataru duduk agak jauh di kanannya—lumayan jauh, pun tanpa berbicara seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa puluh menit lampau tadi, membuat Koki ikut mengatup kedua bibirnya; tidak berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Entah kenapa semuanya biaa terjadi _sangat_ cepat. Bagaikan sepercik kilat yang menyambar pepohonan rindang dalam seketika kala hujan badai lebat mendadak di pagi hari—padahal belum satu jam terlewat sejak Wataru meminta dirinya lewat pesan singkat agar mau datang lebih awal ke tempat ini untuk menemani. Namun kali ini, jangankan mengutarakan sesuatu dalam rangka memperbaiki atmosfer di antara mereka yang mulai memburuk, Koki bahkan tidak berani untuk sekadar melirik matanya dari sisi.

Hal tersebut membuat Koki sadar kalau belakangan ini ia selalu melihat Wataru dengan pandangan yang berbeda; perasaan yang berbeda—debaran yang berbeda.

.

* * *

.

"Wataru, dijemput?"

Koki berjalan melewati ambang pintu dengan langkah yang biasa, tangannya sibuk menggantung tali tas ransel pada kedua pundak, ketika tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan dari depan. Entahlah yang tadi itu suara siapa, Koki tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya; satu-satunya hal yang ia perhatikan selepas itu hanya anggukan kecil Wataru sebagai jawaban kalimat tanya tadi, sebelum Koki melihatnya berjalan menuju arah berlawanan dengan yang lain kemudian berbalik badan seraya melambaikan telapak tangan kanannya.

“Sampai jumpa!”

Ah, baiklah.

Sesuatu yang tengah berusaha Koki tangkap dalam hati kali ini adalah kemungkinan bahwa Wataru tidak sengaja melupakannya—mata mereka tidak bertemu barang satu detik pun ketika lelaki itu melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi sambil mengucap salam perpisahan.

Akan tetapi, Koki mendadak memahami hal itu secara berbeda. Seperti listrik yang dengan cepat menyambar aliran ke permukaan kulit saat ia membenarkan komputer pribadinya pada suatu waktu, sangat cepat dan menyakitkan dalam sekejap, tiba-tiba Koki sadar tentang bagaiman Wataru sama sekali tidak bicara padanya selama selesai pemotretan, bahkan tidak menyinggung-nyinggung soal dirinya ketika _interview_ —oke, mungkin hal ini seharusnya terasa wajar; tapi akan terasa sangat tidak wajar bagi Koki sendiri ... karena biasanya, entah kenapa, mereka selalu menghubung-hubungkan pertanyaan pada _interview_ dengan diri satu sama lain sebagai jawaban.

_Bahkan kala semuanya tengah berada antara jejeran kamera beserta lampu-lampu sebagai pengarah datangnya cahaya di depan mata. Termasuk mereka berdua. Koki merasa, kalau bukan karena arahan staf, barangkali mustahil sekali Wataru mau berdiri tepat di sisi kanannya dengan spasi kaki tak lebih dari dua puluh senti meter; atau lengan mereka yang nyaris bersentuhan; nyaris, mungkin hanya sebatas beberapa puluh mili saja, membuat Koki berprasangka bahwa Wataru, lagi-lagi, memang sengaja menciptakan jarak-jarak itu dengannya._

_Sekali lagi, Koki merasa kalau bukan karena arahan staf pula—_

> _“Ah, apa kalian semua bisa lebih dekat lagi?”_

_—mana mungkin Wataru mau membiarkan bahu mereka saling bersinggungan sementara ia tetap menggurat lengkungan bibir ke arah kamera._

_Ya. Mana mungkin. Koki ingin tersenyum kecut ketika memikirkan segalanya, jika saja ia tidak ingat kalau dirinya harus tetap tersenyum lebar saat sedang berada di depan kamera yang berjajar rapi._

Jadi, siapa tahu Wataru memang mulai melupakannya. Ia melupakannya sebagai kawan, dan pandangannya sekarang telah berubah. _Haha._ Koki tertawa hambar dalam hati. Menggelikan sekali rasanya mengingat bagaimana sebuah kejadian yang barangkali tidak memakan waktu sampai satu menit itu dapat membuat hubungan mereka perlahan renggang.

 _Hubungan_ yang mereka bangun dalam lima tahun.

Ah, ya .... apa Koki rela segalanya runtuh begitu saja?

Koki menyadari dirinya telah melangkah sendirian, lumayan jauh, menyusuri jalan kecil; saat semua memori tersebut menyambar satu persatu seolah-olah tidak sabar mengantre, saling berkelebat di pikirannya. Ia merasa seperti ada ketidakrelaan dalam hatinya jika setelah ini Wataru benar-benar jauh dan hanya dekat dengannya di depan kamera dalam rangka formalitas, dengan cara berpura-pura—kepalsuan. Ia tidak mau.

Mungkin sekarang Wataru masih berdiri di pinggiran jalan raya sana, menunggu ibunya datang. Jadi: _ya!_ Koki rasa ia memang harus berbalik arah untuk cepat-cepat berlari sebelum Wataru berada di jalan pulang menuju rumahnya, lalu berusaha memperbaiki lagi segalanya dari awal. Koki merasa dirinya adalah orang pertama yang harua mengutarakan permintaan maaf atas kejadian tadi—atau bisa jadi karena perasaannya.

Tapi, sayang sekali.

Ketika Koki sampai di pinggiran jalan raya, ia tdak menemukan siapa-siapa.

Napasnya tersengal, tapi hal itu tidak terbayar apa-apa. Wataru sudah pergi dari sini; Koki tidak dapat melakukan hal apa pun lagi selain mengutuki diri sendiri karena terlambat sadar tentang bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka yang barangkali akan merenggang setelah hari ini, kemudian kembali berjalan pulang dengan irama langkah kaki seperti biasa.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang—Koki tidak tahu.

.

* * *

.

Ujung jarum pendek pada jam dinding nyaris menunjuk angka sepuluh, malam itu.

Sesekali Koki menutup kedua kelopak mata, tapi pada akhirnya mereka kembali terbuka. Tidak terasa kantuk sama sekali—Koki hanya dapat memandangi jendela kamarnya yang tertutup hingga tak ada semilir angin dari luar yang lolos. Koki mengeluh dalam hati. Besok adalah hari sekolah seperti biasa; kalau terus-terusan seperti ini, bisa-bisa besok ia terlambat bangun kemudian diberi hukuman karena datang di waktu yang melebihi dering bel masuk.

Namun tidak tahu kenapa, rasanya akibat dari kejadian hari ini memang lebih penting untuk diperbaiki terlebih dahulu sebelum Koki benar-benar menyesal.

Maka Koki beranjak dari posisi telentang menjadi duduk, ponsel di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya tersebut ia raih. Ia sempat ragu tentang ide gila ini: menelepon Wataru pada larut malam begini hanya untuk mengutarakan maaf—Koki takut justru mengganggu Wataru yang agaknya sudah jatuh terlelap, tapi, ah, pada akhirnya Koki malah melakukannya juga.

Koki berharap tidak akan ada masalah baru ketika ia mengetuk lambang telepon di layar ponselnya.

_Eh—tersambung—_

Dalam waktu yang tidak sampai satu menit, panggilannya sudah terangkat—sebelum kemudian sengaja diputus dari seberang.

Koki merasa putus asa.

Atau setidaknya, nyaris putus asa, sebelum ia sadar ponselnya bergetar.

Entahlah, tapi Koki mendadak merasa punya secercah harapan ketika layar ponselnya berkata bahwa ia memiliki dua buah pesan masuk yang belum dibaca, lalu membukanya cepat-cepat; _dari Wataru_ ; tapi lantas harapannya runtuh secepat jarak waktu diterimanya kedua pesan tersebut.

> Aku takut.

_B-baik ...?_

> Koki, aku takut.

* * *

[ 2/3 ]


	3. Chapter 3

_“Aku takut.”_

_“Koki, aku takut.”_

.

* * *

.

Sudah ada jarak tiga hari sejak pesan itu sampai. Koki tidak mengerti apa alasannya; semakin ia sengaja membaca lagi, berulang-ulang kali untuk memahami maknanya; tidak ada satu pun arti yang ia tangkap, ketakutan macam apa yang Wataru rasakan—mungkinkah lelaki itu takut padanya?

Apakah ... apa sekarang ia kelihatan semenakutkan itu?

Apa—ah, terlalu banyak kalimat tanya yang tercipta di dalam kepala, berputar-putar mengelilingi akal sehatnya hingga acap kali menyisakan rasa sakit berdenyut-denyut di ubun-ubun. Kendati, bahkan, soal-soal rumit saat tes sekolah sebelum liburan musim panas saja tidak pernah membuatnya sebegini pusing.

Bahkan hari ini: hari pertama latihan rutin setelah terakhir kali mereka bertemu di tempat pemotretan majalah.

Koki tetap menemukan Wataru tidak menyinggung sudut bibir agar tersenyum, setipis apa pun, padanya—jangankan melayangkan sapaan dari jauh dengan lambaian tangan kanan sebatas telinga ketika datang. Koki tahu ia tidak akan semudah itu lagi mendapatkannya.

Apalagi sepanjang koreografi pada latihan sedari tadi, mereka tidak pernah ada kesempatan mendapat posisi saling berdampingan; tapi kelihatannya Wataru memang sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Ah. Tinggi badan, tentu saja.

Agaknya karena perbedaan tinggi badannya dengan Wataru yang kian lama kian terlihat jelas sekali kontras oleh mata, peluang mereka dijadikan pasangan simetris akan menjadi semakin kecil. Mungkin ada kalanya mereka bergantian berada di tengah sebagai _center_ , tapi barangkali tidak akan lagi bisa dipasangkan secara seimbang—Koki juga mengira dua orang dengan selisih tinggi badan nyaris mencapai lima belas senti meter itu kelihatannya memang benar-benar tidak cocok berada di posisi tengah sebagai pasangan simetris.

Ah, tidak masalah. Lagipula hal itu membuat Koki sedikit lega karena tidak perlu merasa canggung bersisian dengan Wataru— _mungkin?_

Akan tetapi, seperti pisau bermata dua, karena hal itu pula Koki jadi kian berprasangka bahwa Wataru merasa baik-baik saja ketika berjauhan dengannya di sana— _eh, apa, sih, yang sedang ia pikirkan? Kenapa sekarang Koki malah merasa seperti tengah dijauhi oleh orang yang dia sukai?_

Meskipun, yah, ada benarnya juga, sih— _e-eh ... sejak kapan ...._

Siapapun, tolong kendalikan dirinya sekarang juga.

"Koki?"

_Eh, siapa—_

"Oi, Koki."

 _—oh, Rikuto, ya._ Koki refleks memijat-mijat keras dahinya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari kanan sesaat selepas menolah ke arah sumber suara orang yang memanggilnya; mendapati Rikuto di sana memandangnya heran menggunakan tatapan yang seolah bicara _‘kau-salah-makan-ya-tadi-siang’_. “Eh, kenapa?” tanya Koki kemudian setelah kesadarannya kembali penuh, meski tangannya masih terus memjiat-mijat dahi pelan. _Argh. Kenapa Ia tadi sempat berpikir kalau yang memanggilnya adalah Wataru—padahal jelas-jelas suara Rikuto dan Wataru itu jauh berbeda bagi telinga siapa pun yang bisa mendengarnya._

“Kau yang kenapa,” Rikuto membalas cepat, memberi pertanyaan balik dengan nada yang terbilang agak datar. “Tidak biasanya kau kurang konsentrasi seperti tadi, lho.”

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa—"

"Tumben juga tidak langsung duduk ke belakang sana."

 _Oh, ya._ Koki sama sekali tidak sadar: sejak kapan pastinya sudah masuk waktu istirahat dari latihan. Pelatih koreografi mereka juga sepertinya sedang keluar sebentar; Koki tidak dapat menemukan kehadirannya di sekitar sini. Bahkan ketika ia mengedar pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruang latihan luas ini, Koki juga baru sadar kalau para _Junior_ yang lain tengah duduk, beberapa mengambil air mineral dalam botol dan meneguknya, beberapa sisanya lagi terlihat mengobrol sambil sesekali tertawa dengan kawan terdekatnya.

Namun ia tidak bisa menemukan ... _oke._

Koki menghela napas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali menoleh pada Rikuto yang sekarang sudah duduk di tempat, membuatnya mau tidak mau harus ikut duduk bersisian, karena memang terasa tidak enak juga mengobrol dengan orang yang sedang duduk ketika sementara ia masih berdiri.

Akan tetapi pada kenyataannya setelah Koki membuat tubuhnya sendiri terduduk dengan posisi sedikit serong agar lebih mudah bicara dengan Rikuto, matanya diam-diam masih mengitari seisi ruang latihan lewat cermin-cermin besar yang menutupi nyaris seluruh dinding bersama harapan ia mampu menemukan di mana Wataru tengah menghabiskan waktu istirahat; memastikan lelaki itu sedang tertawa dengan perasaan yang baik-baik saja.

Tidak ada juga. Koki mencoba berpikir jernih: mungkin ia sedang di ruang latihan lain—dengan anggota _SixTones_ atau _Snow Man_ , barangkali?

“Rikuto,” panggil Koki ragu-ragu. Masih ada kemelut yang kian ricuh di pikirannya tentang, _apakah sebaiknya ia bertanya saja ... atau bagaimana_. Koki tidak yakin dengan jawaban akhir yang ia pilih: bertanya. “Kau tahu ... eh, kau tahu Wataru di mana?” Yah, mau bagaimana pun, pada akhirnya ia bertanya juga ketika Rikuto menoleh atas panggilannya.

Sebelah alis Rikuto yang sedikit naik menjadi tanggapan pertama atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Koki beberapa detik lalu, dahinya juga agak mengerut, menyebabkan Koki ikut menatapnya bingung memikirkan apa ia tadi salah bicara atau apa, sebelum Rikuto membuka lagi suaranya, “Kenapa, sih? Aku tidak mengerti—”

"Oi, aku yang lebih tidak mengerti," potong Koki.

"Dengar dulu kata-kataku!"

"Baik, aku mendengarmu."

Rikuto membuang napas. "Kalian bertengkar?"

Koki menggelengkan kepala pelan, ragu-ragu—ia merasa tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri. Sekarang mereka berdua memang tidak sedang berselisih atau apa, tapi rasanya seperti ... lebih tepatnya, bak ada jarak mulai terkulis antara mereka yang agaknya terlampau jelas sampai-sampai Rikuto dapat menyimpulkannya dengan pertanyaan semacam itu. Koki membisu sekejap sebelum hati-hati bertanya balik, “Apa kita kelihatan sedang bertengkar?”

“Tidak juga,” Rikuto membalasnya segera tanoa gelengan kepala. “Tapi ... apa, ya. Kalian tidak kelihatan berinteraksi belakangan ini, sih. Waktu aku selesai ganti baju sebelum pemotretan juga kalian duduk berjauhan. Terus, oh, Wataru titip ini padaku tadi sebelum pamit mau ke luar sebentar,” katanya lagi sembari mengambil secarik kertas yang beberapa kali dilipat dari saku celana.

Koki memandang lekat-lekat lipatan kertas yang berada di tangan Rikuto, dalam hati menebak kalau itu adalah sebuah surat (kalau benar, kenapa juga Wataru malah menggunakan cara kuno seperti ini; bukankah lebih mudah menyampaikannya lewat pesan singkat?), kemudian tatapannya beralih kembali pada Rikuto—Koki menatapnya bingung; ia tidak paham.

“Dia cuma bilang, ‘berikan pada Koki.’ Begitu. Hah. Kenapa kalian tidak bicara langsung saja, sih.” Rikuto lantas mengukurkan tangannya yang terdapat secarik kertas terlipat tersebut selepas melontarkan kalimatnya. “Aku tidak mengintip isinya, lho,” tambahnya meyakinkah, seolah-olah Koki tengah memandanginya dengan ekspresi curiga.

Perlahan Koki menerima kertas yang diserahkan Rikuto. “Begitu? Terima kasih,” ujarnya. Pikirannya kian dipusingkan oleh begitu banyak tanda tanya yang berputar-putar bagaikan sebuah gasing. Koki masih tidak yakin kira-kira ini maksudnya apa. Apakah ia boleh membukanya sekarang—

> Tolong angkat teleponku nanti malam.

_Eh?_

.

* * *

 .

Sebenarnya, tanpa harus diminta terlebih dahulu oleh Wataru lewat pesan di secarik kertas tadi agar Koki mau mengangkat teleponnya malam ini pun—seandainya Koki mendapati panggilan masuk tiba-tiba dari Wataru tanpa ada pemberitahuan dulu dari orang yang bersangkutan, ia sudah pasti akan mengangkatnya cepat-cepat.

Namun sekarang, jam digital di layar ponselnya sudah menampilkan sederet angka: _09.23 PM_ , dan tidak ada apa-apa lagi di sana selain pesan dari kawan sekelasnya yang ingin meminjam catatan untuk disalin besok karena berhalangan hadir di sekolah hari ini.

Koki tahu Wataru tidak mencantumkan, pada jam berapa lelaki itu akan membuat panggilan; ia merasa dirinya menjadi sama sekali tidak berguna karena terlalu dibuat pening oleh pikiran-pikiran tidak penting semacam ini. Padahal jam setengah delapan malam tadi Koki baru saja sampai ke rumah setelah pulang latihan—terkadang rasanya memang melelahkan, tapi, yah, _mau bagaimana lagi_. Lantas setengah jam selepasnya telah Koki habiskan dengan mengerjakan tugas sekolah dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

Maka, _ya, sudahlah_. Seperti ini. Buku-buku yang tadi dijadikan referensi dalam mengerjakan tugas itu kini telah berjajar rapi di atas meja belajar, beberapa berada dalam tas yang ritsletingnya tertutup.

Koki membiarkan tubuhnya terbaring di atas tempat tidur sembari menggenggam ponsel dengan tangan kanan; bahkan sebuah _earphone_ yang kabelnya tidak kusut sudah disiapkan di sisi kiri—adakala menempelkan layar ponsel di pipi hingga telinga ketika sedang bertelepon itu lama-lama memang akan terasa tidak nyaman.

Jadi, hei, apakah memang hanya Koki yang terlalu menaruh harapan sendirian di sini sekarang?

 _Hah_ —Koki menghembuskan hasil respirasinya, berat. Barangkali Koki terlalu antusias ketika menerima pesan lewat kertas bahwa Wataru akan meneleponnya malam ini, padahal bisa saja itu bukanlah sesuatu yang serius. Tapi, pertama, mana mungkin Wataru berbohong padanya, dengan kata lain, _untuk apa?_ Kedua, mustahil juga Rikuto seiseng itu padanya sampai-sampai membuat pesan palsu; yang ini juga, _untuk apa? Berusaha membuat ia dan Wataru tidak lagi bersikap saling mengabaikan?_

Senyap.

Sembilan lebih tiga puluh sembilan: tidak ada pesan (bahkan, apalagi panggilan masuk) selama ia menunggu. Maka, dengan tampang malas, Koki mulai secara _random_ memainkan ponsel sambil telentang, membuka kotak masuk di mana sebenarnya ia tidak akan menemukan apa-apa, lalu membuka—

_Ugh._

Koki rasa ide memainkan ponsel sambil telentang memang buruk hingga ponselnya jatuh membentur sebagian wajah. Rasanya lumayan sakit juga ketika wajahmu, terutama bibir dan puncak hidung, tertimpa sebuah benda dengan berat puluhan gram secara tiba-tiba; membuat Koki spontan langsung mengusap-ngusap hidungnya, lantas bibirnya.

... _eh?_

Itu mengingatkannya pada ... _ah._

Selain sepasang mata besar yang Wataru miliki; bohong kalau Koki mengaku bahwa ia tidak memperhatikan bibirnya juga waktu _kecelakaan kecil_ di ruang ganti beberapa hari lalu. _Bohong_. Tapi, mau bagaima pun, Koki memang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Ia tidak paham perasaan macam apa yang tiba-tiba menggerayangi akalnya waktu itu. Kalau Koki dipinta untuk mendeskripsikannya dengan kata-kata, ia hanya bisa bilang ... _asing_. Perasaan asing yang mendorongnya ingin menatap terus kedua mata itu, ingin melindunginya, ingin memilikinya—

_Argh!_

_Kalau begitu pantas saja Wataru bilang takut._ Koki mengutuki diri sendiri dalam hati.

Koki mulai mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap, menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam pada bantal. Biarlah ia susah bernapas, jikalau dari tadi saja dirinya memang kadang lupa cara bernapas ketika memikirkan hal-hal tidak masuk akal tentang bagaimana semakin lama Koki merasa caranya memandang Wataru semakin berubah: sedangkan ia sendiri merasa bahwa Wataru masih sama seperti di hari pertama kali mereka bicara.

Mungkin perasaannya saja yang berubah.

Lama-lama Koki berpikir kalau dirinya memang menakutkan.

Kemudian sekarang sudah ... benar-benar nyaris jam sepuluh. Koki mendadak tidak peduli apakah Wataru betulan lupa dengan kata-katanya di kertas itu atau memang sengaja membuatnya menunggu. Sudah cukup seharian ini Koki merasa Wataru terlihat lebih tenang dari biasanya yang suka bicara tanpa henti, bahkan ia terlihat tidak terlalu bersemangat dalam mengucapkan kata sampai jumpa sambil melambaikan tangan saat akan pulang—Koki selalu menganggap dirinya acap kali terlalu cemas sampai menyadari perubahan kecil _mood_ Wataru.

Jadi, selanjutnya, Koki cepat-cepat mencari nama Wataru di antara deretan kontak yang ia simpan. Koki tidak peduli. Hal satu-satunya yang harus ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah mengetuk lambang telepon hijau di samping nama Wataru.

“Mohon maaf, nomor yang Anda hubungi sedang sibuk.”

 _Oh, baiklah._ Koki mengambil napas panjang-panjang. Mungkin Wataru memang sedang melakukan panggilan dengan orang lain dan bukannya lupa. Akan tetapi ketika Koki baru saja akan mengunci layar, ponselnya bergetar. Ia melihat pemberitahuan bahwa ada pesan masuk dari— _eh, Wataru?_

> Koki kenapa nomormu sibuk?

_Eh?_

_Hah?_

Dua detik terbuang untuk mencoba memahami, Koki tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mulai tersenyum geli ketika sadar tentang situasi macam apa yang sebenarnya baru saja terjadi. Ini lucu sekali; maksudnya, benar-benar lucu hingga ia hanya bisa menahan tawanya dengan senyuman. _Jangan bilang kalau mereka memang melakukan panggilan secara bersamaan, jadi nomor mereka sama-sama sibuk!_

Lantas tidak lama setelah itu, Koki melihat ada panggilan masuk di layar. Ia mengangkatnya cepat-cepat dengan cara mengusap lambang telepon hijau di layar.

Namun tidak ada suara apa-apa. Kedengarannya Wataru memang tidak segera membuka suara, sementara Koki sendiri masih tesenyum memikirkan soal tadi—rasanya ... rasanya, entah kenapa ia sangat senang.

“Kau tertawa, ya?”

Koki mengerjap, diam dalam beberapa saat, kemudian menginterupsi, “Hei. Kau bahkan belum mengucap salam pembuka.”

“Oke. _moshi-moshi_ ,” balas Wataru dari seberang. “Tuh, sudah,” tambahnya. Seperti biasa—membuat Koki tidak dapat melunturkan senyumnya, bahkan dalam hati ia tertawa geli; ia belakangan, selama tidak bertukar sapa, selalu rindu nada bicara Wataru yang seperti ini, dan dengan begini saja sudah membuat perasaannya semakin tenang.

Hening.

“Jangan buat suasananya jadi canggung, dong.”

“Berisik, ah. Kau yang meneleponku,” protes Koki cepat sembari berpikir bahwa ... _ah_ , sepertinya tidak ada nada canggung yang ia dengar, hingga dirinya mulai menganalisa kenapa Wataru bicara padanya dengan kata-kata seperti biasa, seolah-olah sedang tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka—Koki berharap memang begitulah kenyataannya. “Mau bicara apa? Diabaikan terus itu tidak enak, tahu.”

“Ah, soal itu ...,” Wataru merespons agak lambat; Koki juga dapat mendengar jelas nadanya mulai turun, menyebabkan perasaan khawatir yang tadi baru saja terusir itu kini perlahan datang lagi. “Maaf,” lanjut Wataru, “aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menghindarimu, kok. Aku ... cuma .....”

Setelahnya Koki membuang napas, tersenyum tipis seakan berkata _tenanglah, tenanglah ..._ , padahal ia tahu kalau Wataru tentu saja tidak mungkin dapat melihat senyumnya dari sana; lantas bertanya dengan penuh kehati-hatian, “Apa yang membuatmu takut?”

Ada jeda lumayan lama setelah itu.

Koki tetap mempertahankan sunggingan senyum tipis itu di bibirnya selama menunggu Wataru menjawab pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan, sampai kemudian balasan itu terdengar: “Aku takut dengan perasaanku sendiri.” Koki dapat merasakan nadanya seperti menahan sesuatu yang entah apa, hingga ia sempat berpikir kalau Wataru bicara sembari menggigit bibir—tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Tentu saja, bukan itu masalahnya.

“... Koki?”

Koki merasa pikirannya tidak karuan.

“Aku ini ... aneh, ya?”

_—dan semakin tidak karuan._

“Aku tidak mengerti. Mata Koki seperti mengunciku dan aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa,” jelasnya—tapi tentu saja Koki tidak butuh penjelasan semacam itu. “Entah kenapa aku terdorong sendiri untuk berjinjit. Memalukan sekali! Aku merasa Koki akan berpikir kalau aku ini aneh. Itu membuat pikiranku terganggu setiap kita bertemu. Aku jadi tidak berani bicara. Sungguh, maaf—”

“Tidak, Wataru,” Koki memotong dengan cepat sambil menggeleng. Dalam pikirannya terkumpul banyak pertanyaan tentang seperti apa persisnya _perasaan_ yang Wataru bicarakan itu. Koki ingin sekali bertanya lebih jauh. Ia ingin memastikan sesuatu, tapi pada realitasnya, entah kenapa lidahnya terasa beku dan Koki hanya bisa mengatakan, "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf kalau ternyata kita punya ketakutan yang sama."

Wataru tidak menjawab.

“Aku juga merasa kau akan menganggapku aneh. Dan menakutkan,” kata Koki lagi, kembali mengangkat suara ketika senyap seakan baru mau mengambil alih percakapan mereka. Kemudian Koki terdiam dalam beberapa saat sebagai kesempatan mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

Diam—lagi-lagi.

“Jadi,” Koki memberi tanda ia ingin mengujar kesimpulan, dengan sedikit keraguan, “mau melupakan hal itu sekarang? Kita akan semakin merasa tersiksa kalau terus seperti ini.”

Suasana di sekitarnya lantas senyap sebentar, sebelum pada akhirnya Wataru kembali membuka suara untuk memberi persetujuan. "... baik. Ayo kita lupakan saja."

_Eh?_

_Semudah itukah?_

* * *

[ 3/3 ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jangan tanya knp chap 2 ama 3 mendadak fokus ke koki padahal chap 1 fokus ke wataru. karena ssebenernya aku kurang bisa deskripsiin perasaan wataru ke koki :( majide awal awalnya mereka emg kek unrequited gt sih (tp skrg kelihatannya dah berbalas eaaaaa)
> 
> masih ada epilog guys #gadayangbacapret


	4. epilog

Kalau yang namanya _melupakan_ itu mudah, seharusnya dari tadi Wataru bisa bernapas tenang; tidak ada satu pun beban kuat dalam pikirannya sejak tadi selama duduk di kereta hingga saat ini—masih di kereta juga, sih.

Tidak ada hal yang bisa Wataru lupakan selewat. Bukan cuma perasaan waktu kejadian tak berkehendak di ruang ganti yang masih kerap membayang-bayanginya itu belaka, tapi juga perasaannya secara keseluruhan. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan semua bermula; mungkin memang saat _itu_ , mungkin juga jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya, yang hanya saja ia tidak sadar.

Koki adalah orang yang baik. Namun, Wataru, di hari-hari biasa, kerap tidak pernah merasa punya perasaan lebih ketika mereka berhadapan, barangkali karena nyaris semua orang memang bersikap baik padanya (apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya selalu _disayangi_?). Wataru baru mengerti bahwa Koki memiliki sifat yang kelewat baik padanya ketika lelaki itu mau susah-susah datang lebih awal hanya untuk menemaninya yang datang terlalu pagi, kemudian kian paham saat berhasil menyelami kedua matanya yang jernih kendati sekejap—membuatnya tenggelam tanpa kehendak; mungkin sejak itulah Wataru mendapati dirinya _terjatuh_ , menyisakan luka yang terlampau indah.

Dengan kata lain, secepat itulah Wataru harus melupakannya: membersihkan luka bekasnya _jatuh_.

Tapi, ya, sudahlah. Tidak ada lagi yang harus ia pikirkan, seharusnya, karena hal yang paling penting adalah hubungan mereka sekarang barangkali sudah jauh lebih membaik dari beberapa hari belakangan.

Lagipula, Wataru sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang Koki maksud dengan _lupakan_ dalam percakapan telepon semalam mereka yang entah kenapa malah berakhir larut sekali, dilanjut membicarakan banyak topik sembari sesekali tertawa lepas, seperti biasa. Koki memintanya untuk melupakan sesuatu, entah apa, dan sialnya ia malah menyetujui hal itu begitu saja secepat laju kereta yang kini tengah ditumpanginya.

 _Eh_ , tidak, kecepatan kereta ini sekarang mulai melambat, diiringi kalimat-kalimat dari pengeras suara bahwa kereta sedang singgah di sebuah stasiun. Wataru tidak terlalu jelas mendengarkannya; membuatnya tak tahu sekarang sudah sampai stasiun mana karena terlalu sibuk melamun memandangi lantai kereta, tapi kemudian ia dapat menyadari dengan jelas bagaimana pintu kereta terbuka secara otomatis; beberapa orang dari luar memasuki kereta, beberapa orang di dalam mulai keluar (mereka terlihat lumayan tertib. Setidaknya kalau dibandingkan suasana pintu kereta pagi-pagi di setiap hari kerja).

Dan salah satu dari orang-orang yang masuk adalah Koki.

_Kebetulan ...?_

Wataru yakin sekali—yakin bahwa itu memang Koki, bukan yakin bahwa ini adalah suatu _kebetulan_. Apalagi lelaki itu benar-benar tidak memakai apapun untuk menyamarkan wajah, dan dirinya juga begitu; memangnya buat apa, Wataru juga tahu mereka berdua tidak seterkenal anggota _SixTones_ , _Mr. KING_ , atau bahkan senior-senior sudah debut yang harus menggunakan masker dan kacamata hitam nyaris ke semua tempat agar tidak disadari banyak populasi manusia.

Intinya, jelas-jelas Wataru melihat Koki, menjadi orang terakhir nan masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta yang tengah ia tumpangi ini sebelum pintu otomatis tersebut tertutup kembali. Ia melihat Koki mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ketika kereta belum kembali bergerak, termasuk ke arahnya—Wataru cepat-cepat menutup mata, berpura-pura sedang terlelap tanpa sengaja agar Koki tidak sadar diperhatikan sejak tadi.

Ngomong-ngomong, mungkin kebetulan, atau frekuensi orang yang naik kereta di jam-jam sekarang itu memang jarang (Wataru tidak tahu; ia tidak terlalu sering menggunakan kereta ke tempat latihan), banyak sekali lahan-lahan kursi kosong tanpa pemilik. Karena kursi sisi kanannya dapat terbilang kosong juga, jadi, salahkah Wataru kalau berharap Koki menyadari kehadirannya, berjalan mendekat, memilih lahan di sisi kanannya sebagai tempat duduk—

_—eh?_

_Apa ia sedang bermimpi ketika Koki benar-benar memilih untuk duduk di sisinya?_

_Ah, tidak mimpi, kok,_ pikirnya yakin; kendati masih meyakinkan diri apakah Koki memang menyadari kehadirannya hingga memilih duduk di sini ... atau bagaimana.

Jelas, kendatipun ia tengah berpura-pura tidur, Wataru bisa mengetahui dengan nyata perubahan laju kereta yang mulai dipercepat secara perlahan, membuat kepalanya sedikit hilang keseimbangan ... hingga jatuh ke bahu kiri Koki begitu saja.

Wataru berani bersumpah ia tidak sengaja— _tapi ... bahunya terasa nyaman sekali_. Pada akhirnya Wataru malah berpikir kalau, _tidak apa-apa_ , biarkan saja posisinya seperti ini dalam waktu beberapa lama. Nanti, di stasiun berikutnya, Wataru dapat membuka mata; berpura-pura baru bangun, lalu meminta maaf pada Koki seolah-olah baru sadar akan kehadiran lelaki itu di sisi kanannya.

Akan tetapi, belum lama selepasnya, kemungkinan terbesar justru belum lewat satu menit sejak tanpa sengaja kepalanya terjatuh di bahu kiri Koki; Wataru merasakan tangan seseorang seperti tengah membuat beberapa helai poni menyingkir dari dahinya, bahkan menyampirkan anak-anak rambutnya di samping ke sebelah telinga.

Disusul tiupan halus dari kanan.

Disusul lagi, seseorang yang berbisik pelan, “Kau tahu, _acting_ -mu itu kurang natural.”

Wataru refleks membuka mata—terkejut oleh bisikan sekaligus fakta bahwa ternyata Koki mengetahui kebenaran kalau sebenarnya ia tidak sedang tidur di kereta seperti kebanyakan orang. Kepalanya dengan cepat terangkat dari bahu Koki, sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke sembarang arah sembari menggembungkan pipi; tapi Koki spontan menarik kepalanya dengan tangan kiri hingga ia terpaksa kembali bersandar pada bahunya. “Tidak apa-apa, lho,” katanya.

Wataru menyingkirkan lagi paksa kepalanya dari bahu Koki. "Ish. Tidak apa-apa bagaimananya. Aku tidak mau," balasnya dengan bibir sedikit mengerucut. "Kalau seperti tadi orang-orang bisa berpikiran lain, tahu."

“Ah. Padahal kau duluan yang bersandar.” Koki menarik napas—dalam waktu yang bersamaan ketika Wataru perlahan menggulirkan bola mata menuju wajah Koki dari sisi, tapi pandangannya spontan teralih lagi ke lantai kereta begitu tatapan mereka bertemu tanpa sengaja, membuatnya mau tidak mau ketahuan tengah melirik diam-diam hingga Koki langsung menyunggingkan senyum. “Kau punya maksud lain, ya?” tudingnya.

“Berisik. Aku tidak sengaja,” Wataru membantah cepat. “Kau yang punya maksud lain,” tudingnya balik

“Heh?”

Ada jeda yang tercipta ketika Watatu mempertimbangkan kata-kata yang akan ia lontarkan sebagai balasan, tapi sesaat kemudian ia menemukannya. “Kau duduk di sini juga ... mana mungkin kalau bukan karena melihatku, ya, 'kan? Kursi dekat pintu juga kosong, kok,” jelasnya. “Katakan padaku,” pinta Wataru lagi dengan nada yang sama-sama kelakar dengan godaan Koki beberapa saat lalu.

"Baiklah, ya, aku memang melihatmu," Koki mengaku, nadanya turun. Wataru diam-diam tersenyum tanpa tahu ingin berkata apa-apa lagi sebagai reaksi sehingga keheningan kembali tercipta di antara mereka berdua, sebelum Koki kembali membuka suara dengan mengatakan, "Ngomong-ngomong ... _melupakan_ itu tidak semudah yang kukatakan, ya."

Wataru spontan menoleh. Sejujurnya, bukankah sejak tadi memang inilah yang ditunggunya—tapi ketika Koki benar-benar membicarakan topik itu, ia malah merasa tidak nyaman.

"Sebenarnya mudah, sih, merupakan kejadian waktu itu," kata Koki lagi sebelum Wataru sempat bicara—dan, kebetulan, ia memang sedang tidak punya niat untuk bicara. "Tapi ... kau tahu ... aku tidak bisa melupakan sisanya.”

“ _Sisanya_?”

“Maafkan aku.”

“Eh—ah, yah ... aku tahu," balas Wataru pelan, pelan sekali sampai ia sendiri ragu apakah Koki dapat mendengarnya jelas atau tidak, dan satu buah tawa hambar menyusul lolos dari kekangan bibirnya sebagai pengalih pembicaraan selepasnya, sesaat sebelum dengan sengaja menjatuhkan kembali kepalanya pada pundak kiri Koki seperti yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu sembari berharap perlakuannya ini dapat membungkam mulut Koki jika lelaki itu terus ingin membicarakan topik itu lagi.

 _Syukurlah_ —agaknya Koki paham; ia terdiam.

“Ah—heeei!” Wataru tiba-tiba mengemukakan protes seraya mengubah posisi kepalanya lagi menjadi normal, membuat Koki spontan terkesiap, memandangnya tepat di mata. “Kau suka sekali mengacaukan rambutku,” ujarnya lagi menggunakan nada bicara yang agak meninggi, memperbaiki tata rambut yang sedikit berantakan, kemudian fokus penglihatannya teralih ke depan.

Koki tertawa geli, tapi lumayan pelan. “Iya. Aku suka,” akunya dengan intonasi yang terdengar sangat yakin. Wataru refleks mulai meliriknya tajam; Koki merasa tatapan itu tengah seakan-akan mengatakan _apa, sih, jangan menggodaku!_ —Jadi Koki hanya kembali tertawa kecil, tersenyum simpul ketika tawanya benar-benar reda, lalu membuka percakapan baru, “Ah, ya, lehermu bagaimana?”

Wataru menoleh. Napasnya berembus. “Dari awal juga memang tidak apa-apa, tahu. Dasar. Plesternya saja sudah bisa aku lepas waktu pulang.”

Tawa-tawa geli kecil nan pelan mulai menghiasi atmosfer udara di sekitar mereka.

* * *

[ 4/3 ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAH BERES =)))))
> 
> anyway bagian "iya. aku suka" di b indo itu maksudnya 'suka ngacak-ngacakin rambutnya', gitu ya, tapi kalo di bjep kan ngomongnya "hai. suki" doang, jadi maknanya bisa juga 'iya. aku suka kamu' makanya setelahnya ada kalimat "jangan menggodaku!" UHKUHKUHK #keselek

**Author's Note:**

> TIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAK
> 
> (mau hapus tapi dibuang sayang ~~sesayang diriku pada kokiwata~~ )


End file.
